


In love with my roommate

by HylianHero89



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ateez is chaotic, Choi San is a supportive friend, Everyone Is Gay, Fingering, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, I don't know what I'm doing with my life, Kim Hongjoong is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Maybe - Freeform, Phone Sex, Size Kink, Stereotypes, Top!Hongjoong, Yaoi, bottom!seonghwa, for fun, graphic depictions of sex, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HylianHero89/pseuds/HylianHero89
Summary: Model Park Seonghwa finally gets to move into the sophmore building with his mysteriously absent roommate who turns out to be music major Kim HongJoong. It's love at first sight, at least for him. Seems Hongjoong just wants some sinful fun, but there are some things that seem way to tender for friends with benefits. Can he possibly make this blueberry fall in love with him? And can his friends help him, or possibly make it even worse. Everybody knows ATEEZ can't resist a little chaos. Ft. All 8 boys because 8 makes 1 team. And they are all gay because why not.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65





	1. Oh crap, he's hot

It was finally happening. No longer would Seonghwa be stuck in the freshman dorms. Due to accidental overcrowding, he was one of the unfortunate students who, even though he was a sophomore in college, would have to dorm with freshman. These kids were so noisy, and messy, and he seemed to constantly be teased by them. He was only a year older, but they all seemed to be years apart. He liked his roommate, San. He was a good kid. Nice, respectful, and obsessed with stuffed animals, especially a shiba dog. (Affectionately known as Shiber) but his roommate's boyfriend was one of his issues. He couldn't study with his constant hyena laughs, penchant for screaming, and constantly finding a sock on the doorknob forcing him to stay at the library until he was given the all clear. Walking into a dorm room that smelled of sweat and sex was not his idea of a good time. Hopefully, his new sophomore roommate would be more respectful. I mean at least San would message or throw a sock on the doorknob so that he knew what was happening, but he could at least opened a window to let out the smell.

"You have everything packed up right, hyung?" San asked him. He was laying on his bed cuddling a plush while watching his roommate leave him.

"Yes, I already walked everything over to the new dorm even. This is the last bit." Seonghwa answered. He grabbed the last bags on his side of the dorm. 

"Have you met your new roommate then?"

"No, not yet. I heard he's a music student so he's got a jam packed schedule. I'll probably meet him tonight."

"I'll miss you, hyung!" San said, going over and hugging Seonghwa tight, like he might disappear at any moment. 

"San-ah I'm only moving dorms. You have my number, we can hang out whenever you want." Seonghwa said, attempting to pry the boy off of him. 

"Oh, that's right. Well message me when you meet your roommate. I might be able to swing you being my roommate again if you hate him." San said, finally letting go with a laugh.

Seonghwa readjusted the bags in his hands, and pushed his thick framed glasses back up with his forearm. "I will San-ah, see you later!" He left the freshman building, and recoiled at the cold air that tore through him.   
The next semester had just started when he was informed a room had opened up. So between classes, he had been packing up all his things, which wasn't much. The resident advisor had given him the new set of keys, and showed him where his dorm was. Everytime he went in, it was empty. Maybe they had just barely missed each other.

He shivered slightly from the cold as he walked. It wasn't that far away, but winter was making itself well known. He could see his breath in the air. He readjusted the bags in his hands as he walked through the doors of the new dorms. Instead of being greeted with rambunctious laughter and almost deafening noise, he was greeted by a moderate level of college kids talking like normal humans. There were polite greetings as he walked through to his dorm. He unlocked the door, and walked into an empty dorm. He set the bags down, taking off his glasses that had fogged up. He cleaned them, and sighed slipping them back on. How busy was his roommate, hopefully if he came back during the night he was quiet. He shrugged and decided to just set up his side of the dorm. It was the bed closest to the door, seeing as the bed by the window was unmade. It seemed his dorm mate wasn't exactly messy, but he had a lot of stuff strewn about the place. Perhaps he could give them some tips about maximizing space.   
After hours of setting up his room he still hadn't met his roommate. It was already late and he had cleaned and organized his side, struggling with not starting on his roommate's side because it may be creepy for him to touch some unknown person's things. So instead, he decided to lay down and get sleep for class tomorrow. He pulled off his thick framed glasses, and laid them on his night stand before wrapping up in his blanket. It was weird to be laying in complete silence without the breathing of another occupant, but he was already exhausted and fell asleep easily.   
Day in and day out he'd get to his dorm and his roommate was never there. Even late at night. That is, until Friday. Seonghwa stayed up, watching dramas on his phone. He jumped when the door to the room swung open and in walked somebody with blue hair. He looked tired, the too big shirt hanging off his shoulders. As he walked the chains of his numerous ear piercings jingled. He closed the door and looked at Seonghwa like he was processing something. Seonghwa stood up and gave a polite bow, his glasses slipping down his nose   
"Hello. I'm Park Seonghwa, your new roommate." 

Realization hit the blue haired boy and his eyes grew wide. His face twisted into several different emotions before he finally spoke "I forgot they said I was getting a new roommate. I wasn't even here to greet you. Shit, you must think I'm so impolite. I'm Kim HongJoong." He said hurriedly with a bow. 

"Nice to finally meet you. I was beginning to think I didn't have a roommate." Seonghwa laughed a little, readjusting his glasses, and then sat on his bed. When Hongjoong also laughed he felt his stomach fluttering and his heart beat hard against his chest.

Hongjoong had perfectly straight teeth. An easy smile. Even a perfectly upturned little pixie nose. And based on the way he was dressed, he had a great figure. Seonghwa internally groaned, his roommate just had to be hot, didn't he?

"I'm a music student. I spend all my time in the studio. I have a habit of losing track of time, missing class, missing meals, and forgetting people exist. I've always been like that though. My friends say that's why I'm so small. I didn't eat and sleep enough." Hongjoong said. He placed his backpack on his bed and grabbed a basket in the corner and dug in his drawers for clothes "I'm going to take a shower. I'll be back." And with that he walked out again. 

Seonghwa let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. That interaction had seemed a bit tense. Perhaps Hongjoong wasn't really used to social interactions. He shook it off, and picked up his phone to message San  
SH: I finally met my roommate. He's in the studio a lot apparently. 

S: Lucky you hyung. That's almost like having a dorm to yourself!

SH: yeah but I've got a problem…

S: he's messy? 

SH: no, he's hot…

The next morning he was sitting at the coffee shop on campus. He had left early, trying not to stare at Hongjoong who looked so beautiful while sleeping there. He quickly got dressed and left the dorm to talk to San about his new hot roommate. Unfortunately, San was doubled over in laughter. 

"It's not nice to laugh San-ah." Seonghwa said, setting his mouth in a frown as he crossed his arms. This was not the advice or comfort he wanted at this exact moment.

"I'm sorry. It's just funny you just met your roommate, and already want to run because he's hot. You've been single so long, we are in college, hyung! Have some fun." San started laughing again.

"Well, i don't even know if he swings that way." Seonghwa said, biting nervously on his straw. 

"He's a boy in music, he swings that way, hyung." San said with a deadpan serious face.

"That's a stereotype San-ah." Seonghwa said a small blush forming on his cheeks. Wouldn't it be lucky for him if the stereotype was true? Then he had half a chance. He might not even be his type though. He sighed, taking a sip from the straw he was abusing. He had ordered a morning smoothie, he hated the bitter taste of coffee. Something about bitter flavors made his face scrunch up. 

"Say it's a stereotype all you want, hyung, but most music boys are gay, or don't realize they are yet. Just like all the dance majors." San said. 

"You're a dance major!"

"And that's how I know they are all gay!" 

Seonghwa finally cracked and started laughing. Having the dorm to himself for a week was nice, but he really missed someone to talk and laugh with. Meeting San was good for him. They chatted a little longer but San had to go to dance practice so Seonghwa decided to go back to his room. He had to study anyway. When he walked into his room he was surprised. Hongjoong was up, dressed, and putting his laptop into his bag. 

"Ah," Hongjoong broke out into a smile at seeing Seonghwa making the taller boys heart flutter in his chest "I was going to leave you a note. I'm going to the studio, but I'll be back later. I was going to ask if maybe you wanted to get Chinese or something. You know, so we can actually get to know each other." Hongjoong said, looking a little embarrassed. His cheeks were a soft pink and it was cute. 

Seonghwa couldn't fight the blush that crept up onto his own cheeks "S-sure. That sounds nice. I don't have any plans so I'll be here."

"Great. See you later Seonghwa-ssi." And with that, Hongjoong grabbed his bag and walked out. 

Seonghwa flopped face first into his bed. His glasses smacked into his face, but he didn't care. His cheeks were hot, and his heart was pounding. He cursed at himself for acting like some lovesick girl. 

The door opened and Hongjoong walked back in "Actually do you want to...uhm Seonghwa-ssi, are you ok?"

Seonghwa wanted a hole to open up and swallow him. His face was beyond red. He sat up quickly, readjusting his glasses "I was thinking about taking a nap," he said with a forced and fake smile "What were you wanting?"

Hongjoong eyed him curiously, but shook his head a small smile playing on his lips "Want to trade numbers? It'll make it easier to get in contact since we are roommates."

"Yeah, sure that's a great idea."

They swapped numbers and Hongjoong left "See you later 'Hwa!" He said closing the door. 

Seonghwa sat on the edge of the bed clutching his heart. Hongjoong had called him Hwa. A cute little nickname just for him. He couldn't believe it. He shook his head, grabbing his hair in frustration. This was not a situation he was used to being in. He hardly even knew Hongjoong, but the moment he had walked into their shared room he had felt his heart thump. Cheesy as it sounded, it was like love at first sight. He let his abused hair go, and wrapped his arms around himself like trying to hold himself together before he fell apart. Just thinking about the blue haired boy made his heart threaten to beat right out of his chest. He decided to maybe meet some people around the dorm area to better familiarize himself around the area, and maybe find some friends or study buddies. He went down the stairs, and found a big group crowded around. He hadn't heard of any get togethers today. 

"Who fucking did it!" He heard someone scream in the middle of the circle. He tiptoed to try to look between other heads, and he failed. He looked to his right, and saw a very tall boy with blonde and pink hair standing there, his head was taller than most people there so he could probably see what the commotion was. He tapped on his shoulder gently.

The boy turned, and looked in his direction and Seonghwa asked him what was going on 

"Apparently someone ate Yeosang's fried chicken, and he's on a rampage." The boy answered

"F-fried chicken?" Seonghwa asked, completely bewildered. 

The boy nodded his head "He's a friend of mine, and he's very serious about his chicken."

"Somebody better fess up or I'm going to start tearing down doors!" Yeosang yelled loudly. 

"Yeosang you said was his name?" Seonghwa asked the tall boy

He nodded "That's right. Oh, and I'm Yunho." He held out his hand, completely unfazed by his friends' incessant screaming. 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Seonghwa." He said, grabbing Yunho's hand. 

"I swear to fucking god! Just because I'm younger than you all doesn't mean I'll tolerate this fucking disrespect. All you sunbaes are dead!" Yeosang yelled loudly. 

Seonghwa had enough. His friends always told him he was motherly. He pushed through the crowd, gently shoving people apart so he could walk through. Some people tried to angrily shove him, but with what his friends dubbed "the look" they backed off letting him through. Finally, he made it to the middle in front of Yeosang. The blonde haired boy was huffing, his face flush. His head was turned and showed a birthmark on the side of his face. At Seonghwa's footsteps, he turned his angry face at him and Seonghwa felt a small tremor of fear race down his spine. He internally gave himself a pep talk and straightened up giving the boy a stern look. 

"Are you fessing up?" Yeosang snarled angrily. 

"No," Seonghwa shook his head "but you're making this into a large situation and it doesn't have to be. You need to calm down."

"Who the hell are you to tell me to calm down? No one ate your fucking food, sunbae." Yeosang spit at the last word. 

Seonghwa made a face at the crude display. This boy really was overreacting, but the motherly side of him told him he needed to defuse the situation "How about you calm down and I'll personally buy you more fried chicken? Does that sound ok?"

Seonghwa knew he struck gold at how the boys' face softened. Now that he wasn't angry it was easy to tell he was very attractive. He had expressive and deep eyes, pale skin, and the long blond hair complimented him. He looked, for lack of a better word, princely. "You'd do that even though we don't know each other?"

"If it will get you to calm down and stop threatening everyone in the dorm, then yes I will." Seonghwa said softly. The crowd began to disperse, he coughed loudly to get everyone's attention "but I think we should all learn to respect people's things. We are all adults so let's act like it, huh?" 

Yeosang gave a small laugh, "I think I like you. You know my name but let me introduce myself," he bowed low. "My name is Kang Yeosang."

Seonghwa bowed back to him "I am Park Seonghwa. It's a pleasure."

"And I'm Jeong Yunho." The tall boy said walking up to them and stopping to bow towards Seonghwa. 

"Chicken?" Yeosang asked. Until suddenly a streak came running and crashed right into him. He righted himself after almost losing balance. 

Seonghwa noticed there was a red haired boy clinging to his waist, hunched over

"Jongho, what are you doing?" Yeosang asked "Shouldn't you be at vocal practice?"

"When I got your angry text I rushed over to keep you from getting arrested!" The boy responded. He looked over at Seonghwa "Was it him that ate your chicken?" His eyes were narrowed dangerously. 

Seonghwa felt another shiver run down his spine. This boy looked like he could snap him in half if he wanted. Especially with the way he was cracking his knuckles. Luckily for him, Yeosang grabbed his hands, lacing their fingers together "No, Seonghwa sunbae calmed me down and said he'd get me fresh chicken."

Jongho let go of Yeosang's hands and bowed "I'm Choi Jongho. Thank you for calming Yeosang Hyung down."

Seonghwa bowed "Park Seonghwa. And it's no problem really." 

"Jongho here is my boyfriend. He's a freshman here, a music major. He hangs out here a lot." Yeosang said with a smile, wrapping his arms around the red haired boy. The bright blush on the boys face was cute.

Seonghwa had to suppress the aww that threatened to spill from his mouth. He smiled, his eyes soft. Fellow gays. "Well good. Now I know I don't have to hide my sexuality."

Yunho walked over smiling "Oh good. Now that I know you're cool, I also have a boyfriend."

Seonghwa sighed. Why did every gay person have someone? While he was desperately single. Well, he was too busy to actually look for love but still. He was maybe hoping for some prince charming to come and sweep him off his feet. But he'd need a much taller boyfriend, someone like Yunho. Getting a better look Yunho was attractive too. His blonde and pink hair suited his pale skin. He had a dopey grin and wide eyes like a puppy. 

Their group piled in the dorm's common room. Apparently Yunho had an ankle injury and needed to put his leg up. Seonghwa called up a local delivery place and ordered for everyone, all on him. He found out Yunho was a dance major, and Yeosang was a business major. 

"Are you sure it's ok to pay for this all, Seonghwa sunbae?" Yunho asked. 

Seonghwa laughed and nodded his head. He ruffled up his slicked back hair, and let it frame his face, he took of his thick framed glasses, and gave them all an intense, smoldering stare. 

Yeosang's mouth dropped open in realization "You...your a model!"

Seonghwa shushed him, slicking his hair back, and slipping his glasses back on. He wasn't super famous, but he didn't want people around college to recognize him easily. He didn't know why he felt so easy to tell this group that he had just met his secret. It just felt right "Yes, but don't go spreading it around, ok? I can afford it."

"What are you doing going to college then, Seonghwa sunbae?" Jongho asked. 

"My pretty face won't last forever. I figured I should do something to better myself for when I'm old and ugly," he said with a laugh "but I'm still undecided on my major, so I'm just taking my basics right now."

They all talked easily and when the delivery guy came he paid and sat the bags down on the table. The four of them began digging in. Yeosang smiled happily with his mouth full of fried chicken. Everyone was silent; the only sound between them were chopsticks against the styrofoam containers. Suddenly, a boy with orange hair and a wide smile walked up. Yunho swallowed and quickly smiled back. It was almost like their smiles were identical.

"Mingi-ah how was dance practice?" He asked. 

"Good. I'm exhausted, but had fun. Wooyoung-ah is something else. Him and his jawline sweat directions." He said with a laugh, sitting on the arm of the couch by Yunho. 

Yunho grabbed a piece of meat with his chopsticks and hung it in front of the boy's face "Say ah!" Mingi opened his mouth and took the offering. He looked over at Seonghwa and nudged Yunho, pointing in his direction.   
"Oh that's right," Yunho said "Park Seonghwa sunbae, this is my boyfriend Song Mingi."

Mingi inclined his head and gave a wave. When he swallowed he gave Seonghwa a bright smile, "I've heard of you. You were San's roommate, right?" 

Seonghwa nodded "Don't believe a word he said!" He said with a small laugh.

"He didn't say anything bad Seonghwa sunbae, don't worry." Mingi said, a permanent smile plastered on his face until Yunho gave him another bite. "How's your ankle by the way Yunho-yah?"

"I'll be up and dancing in no time." Yunho said

Maybe San was right about the dancers being gay thing. So far every dance major he had met was gay. There were a lot of dance majors though.

Seonghwa liked this group. He had a feeling they could all grow to become really good friends. He even told them all to call him hyung. He laughed and talked easily with them. They all just slipped so easy into being friends, like they had been friends forever. Even long after the food was gone they sat around talking and laughing. Hours ticked by and they just set the containers on the table laughing and nudging against each other. He noticed little things. Yunho was curled against Mingi who held the boy like he was a precious treasure. They rubbed noses and shared small kisses, smiling like no one else existed for a few seconds. They were clearly affectionate and desperately in love. Apparently they had met in high school and had become inseparable. One confession led to them dating. Yeosang and Jongho were different. They sat impossibly close to each other, and everytime Yeosang grabbed Jongho's hands or leaned up against him the red haired boy's face would flush and he looked a little panicked. Jongho had graduated a year early and Yeosang apparently gave the group he was in a tour of the campus, and Jongho couldn't get his mind off of Yeosang. He had spent the whole first semester trying to catch up with Yeosang and cornered him, unsure of his feelings. He was new to the whole gay scene, and was a panicked gay. But they clearly cared for each other. This made Seonghwa happy to see them happy, but he also felt a little lonely. When the sun started going down they began to leave, searching for dinner now, exchanging numbers with him and making a group chat for all of them that also had San and Wooyoung in it. With promises to meet up later he waved to them. He smiled, happy he had made a good group of friends. He cleaned up the mess they had made, because that was just what he did. His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he pulled it out. It was Hongjoong and his stomach felt fluttery 

HJ: hey I'm leaving the studio. I'm going to grab food. Anything you want?

Seonghwa felt his stomach growl. Lunch had long passed, and he was starting to get hungry too 

SH: I'm not really picky. I like chow mein beef vegetable stir fry if that's ok. I can pay you back.

He watched the three dots pop up quickly and watched them

HJ: don't worry about it. It's my treat. Also do you mind if I get alcohol? I kind of want to drink this week away.

SH: no that's fine. Sounds great. 

Seonghwa could definitely use a stiff drink if he had to be in close quarters with HongJoong awake for a long time. He needed enough to go numb, but not let his mouth speak before his brain could engage. 

HJ: Great! See you soon then 'Hwa.

He felt his heart flutter. He called him Hwa in text now. His cheeks were a soft pink as he walked up the stairs, heading towards his room giving soft waves to the other residents. People were prowling around for video game parties, drinking buddies, or someone to take out to dinner. The halls would soon be filled with noise. That's how college weekends went. He opened the door to his room and walked in, closing it behind him and then leaning his back against it. He took a few deep breaths and grabbed his phone turning on some music. He sat down on his bed, and began half heartedly singing along. He liked to sing and rap for fun, but not really enough to even consider it as a possibility. By the time his modeling career ended he would be too old to be an idol. He tapped his fingers on his leg as he sang along a little louder because he really liked this song. Wooyoung had introduced him to BTS and he was a pretty big fan. Plus, he loved that the songs had rapping and singing. He felt like both his loves came together in a beautiful song. Not to mention Jimin was a total cutie. He laid back on his bed just closing his eyes and losing himself in the music, singing without much care because the halls were noisy with parties breaking out here and there so no one would care. He was also desperately trying to keep his heart from racing thinking of Hongjoong who would be here soon. He didn't hear the door open up until he heard a loud clatter. He sat up quickly. His cheeks flushing as Hongjoong was staring at him slack jawed, his hands empty because he had dropped everything. 

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" He asked quickly walking over to Hongjoong

"Your voice!" Hongjoong yelled at him

Seonghwa took a step back. Well, he wasn't very good, but did it warrant Hongjoong yelling at him? "I'm sorry. I won't sing anymore." He replied, picking up the bags, glad nothing had broken 

"No! No! That's- I didn't mean it like that. Your voice is beautiful! Hwa I have a song I'd love for you to sing for me! I wrote it, but my voice isn't suited for it. I didn't think I would ever find the right voice!" Hongjoong was talking so fast as he rushed over to the desk, placing his laptop on it and opening it up. 

"Hongjoong-ssi," silence "Hongjoong-ssi," still silence "Joong-ah!" He yelled. 

Hongjoong stopped and looked at Seonghwa who held the bags up. "Oh, oh yeah that's right. I havent eaten today. I'm sorry, I just heard you singing and Hwa, will you sing my song?" He gave the most pathetic puppy eyes with a soft pout that Seonghwa would have done anything for. Like kissing that pout right off. 

"If you really want me to, fine, but not tonight. Let's eat."

"You're right. Thanks for agreeing to hang with me Hw...wait is it ok if I call you Hwa Seonghwa-yah?"

"Yes, it's fine if I can call you Joong-ah. And no problem. I haven't seen you in a week. It'll be good for us to get to know each other." Seonghwa said while handing Hongjoong his container and chopsticks. 

"Here give me the other bag with booze. I locked the door. If someone hears me open this there will be a party in here, and I cannot handle that. It's been a week from hell."

Seonghwa nodded listening to Hongjoong while also staring at his food. He was terrified if he looked at the blueberry haired boy that he would watch his lips and come off as creepy. "What made it a bad week?"

"Just endless streams of bullshit. Trying to catch up with school work. My mentor made me upset telling me one of my mixes was shit. I mean, I know he's trying to make me better, and he's the best at what he does, but he lacks a filter." He cracked open a beer and chugged half of it.

Seonghwa sighed, taking the drink Hongjoong offered him "You're acting like your girlfriend broke up with you Joong-ah."

Hongjoong took another drink and frowned "You're perceptive. She did."

Seonghwa choked on his drink, spitting it out all over himself. He coughed, attempting to get the remaining half out of his lungs. He, in some sick way, was glad to be focused on breathing so he could ignore the feeling of his heart splintering. Hongjoong was standing up, smacking his back and handing him some napkins to clean up with. Finally, he cleared out his airway and started wiping himself down

"You okay Hwa? That was like a scene out of a movie or something."

"I-uh was taken off guard. I'm sorry. What happened?" He asked, trying to steer the conversation off of the embarrassing spectacle he had made of himself. He wiped himself down with napkins but made a mental note to wash his sheets and clothes tomorrow. 

Hongjoong swirled his drink in the can, thoughtfully before he spoke "She gave me an ultimatum."

"An ultimatum?" Seonghwa asked, genuinely curious. He poked around at his food, not feeling very hungry as his heart was breaking in his chest. 

"Her or music. I'm pretty sure you know what I choose." He downed the rest of his drink, and opened another. He set it down and stood up and grabbed his laptop. He clicked around on it for a bit and set it down, music pouring out of the speakers. 

Seonghwa sat quietly listening to the music. Tilting his head as he didn't recognize it. It was beautiful. Harmonies and melodies building up in a way which made him feel goosebumps up and down his legs and arms. The song had a strong beat, but at the edges it felt almost sad. He looked over at Hongjoong who looked bored. He downed another can of beer, quickly opening a third. How broken up from this breakup was he? How serious was he about this girl if he had chosen music over her? He turned his attention back to his food as the song hit a crescendo, the key changing to a darker tone, a minor key if he was right. The deep pulse disappears just leaving the soft wavering sounds of stringed instruments. When it ended he was left with a small hint of sadness. He was blown away by the journey he had taken while absorbed by the song. He turned to see Hongjoong staring at him now, and his cheeks flushed from the intensity of the stare. 

"Heartbreak is creative fuel, huh?" Hongjoong said, the small hint of a smile playing on his lips. 

"You-you made that? That was your music?" Seonghwa asked, astonished. 

"Yeah. Did you like it?" 

"Yes. It was so good. I don't have much of an ear for music, but that was really good."

"Then, I'm a hell of an actor." Hongjoong said with a wide smile. 

"What?" Seonghwa asked

Hongjoong laughed "I make scenarios in my head to draw out my creative side when I'm having a block. This time it was my girlfriend who broke up with me. Looks like it worked."

Seonghwa leaned over smacking Hongjoong on the arm "You jerk. I was feeling bad for you!" 

"I'm sorry. I just needed you to be in the right frame of mind. Did you feel the sadness in the song?"

Seonghwa frowned but nodded "Yes, even at the edges of the beat you could feel hints of sadness tugging on. Like a lingering feeling of longing." 

"And you said you didn't have an ear for music. That's exactly what I was trying to convey. So what about you?" Hongjoong asked, taking a bite of his food.

"Me? What about me?" Seonghwa asked, his stomach reminding him that he was in fact still hungry. 

"Good looking guy, you must be fighting off women on the daily."

Seonghwa gave a harsh laugh but not angrily "I'm not fighting women off. I'm not so painfully single." It was his turn to down alcohol. He kind of enjoyed how it seemed to warm up his stomach. 

"Not so painfully means…?" 

"I'm not exactly looking, but I wouldn't say no if the right person were to show up." 

"What's your ideal type?" Hongjoong asked him, staring at Seonghwa with very intense brown eyes. 

Seonghwa bit down on his tongue to say 'you' because really it was the truth. He was small, but he guessed there might be muscles underneath that too big shirt that hung off his shoulders showing the expanse of pale slender neck and beautiful collar bones that he would love to trace with his tong- "You're being awfully nosey." Seonghwa said with a grin, leaning over and poking HongJoong's nose. He laughed when the blueberry wiggled his nose at the action. 

"I'm genuinely interested to get to know you. What's this mysterious guy who doesn't have plans on a Saturday? No girlfriend, no dates, no job. What is he doing?"

"I have a job. I just finished a job before school started."

"So what you do is like projects?" 

"You could say that." Seonghwa had no idea why he could easily tell his friends, guys he had just met, who he was, but he couldn't tell Hongjoong. Almost feeling somewhat ashamed of his vanity. Here Hongjoong was making beautiful music, and he relied on his good looks to skirt by. He'd never felt like this, and it was extremely uncomfortable. 

"Well, you avoided my question, what's your type?"

Seonghwa sighed, obviously Hongjoong wasn't going to give in, and he sure as hell wasn't going to say you and ruin the whole roommate vibe. "I'm not very picky about looks really. As long as they have at least somewhat a pleasant face to look at. I want someone who's kind. Someone who's ready to talk things out and upfront with their feelings. I don't know what else really. I've never really been in a good relationship. Usually it was more about sex. Which isn't entirely a bad thing."

"Yeah, I know that feeling. Well, you and I would be a bad match."

Seonghwa was glad he didn't have anything in his mouth and he couldn't swallow his tongue. "W-why do you say that?" 

"Because I'm bad at feelings. I know it. I'm honest about it. But then they think you're lying, then you're bad at expressing feelings, and end up dumped. Relationships are overrated anyway. I'm ok with sex but anything else...all I need is music." 

"It's been so long I don't think I remember what sex is like."

"Hey Hwa," Hongjoong said, swirling the contents of his fifth can now. He looked up at Seonghwa with a goofy smile "let's do it."

Seonghwa went pale. His heart thumping violently in his chest. His mouth went dry but he shook his head "You're drunk Joong-ah."

"Please, I'm not drunk. You're a good looking guy, you haven't had sex in awhile, let's blown off some steam. It's not another bad relationship, it's just friends with benefits."

Seonghwa's brain was screaming no because with HongJoong he would catch feelings, but his body was thrumming with need. Want. Lust. It had been a long time since he had some carnal fun "I'm not sure this is a good idea, Joong-ah."

Hongjoong climbed into Seonghwa's lap, and gave a small pout "What, you don't want me to hold you, Hwa?"

Seonghwa tried his best, but that pout absolutely broke his resolve. He leaned up and captured HongJoong's lips with his own. The smaller boy moaned in surprise, but began kissing him back with earnest. It was a bit messy but eventually they found a rhythm, slotting their lips together perfectly. Seonghwa moaned when Hongjoong dragged his tongue across his lips, and he opened his mouth, eyes widening when he was assaulted by a warm wet tongue. He closed his eyes as the kiss turned sloppy again as they attempted to suck or bite the others lips and tongue. It was like a game of push and pull. It felt so good just to be kissing. Even though they hardly knew each other. Even though Hongjoong tasted like the beer he had been drinking, he couldn't deny the feeling of his own arousal. He reached his hands down grabbing the smaller boy by the butt, attempting to pull him even closer. Instead he felt Hongjoong give a push and he was on his back. The kiss was broken and he opened his eyes. Hongjoong was staring at him intensely, his cheeks a lovely pink and his lips slightly puffy and wet from spit. He breath caught in his throat when Hongjoong sat upright and pulled his shirt off. He wasn't overly muscled but he had a great figure. His pants were low on his hips and he had a perfect v shape despite the curve of his hips where his hands seemed to fit perfectly. He climbed off the bed and told Seonghwa to strip. 

Seonghwa sat up, sad at the loss of contact from the warmth of Hongjoong. He sighed and pulled his glasses off, setting them to the side and then grabbed his shirt behind his neck giving it a tug and pulling it off flipping his hair back as he did so. He stood up and suddenly Hongjoong was in front of him running his hands up and down his chest and stomach. He had set down lube and condoms on the nightstand.  
"Wow, you have a great body Hwa. Your waist is so small though."

"I happen to think it looks great Joong-ah."

"Is it? You should eat more."

Any retort died in his throat as Hongjoong decided to grab one of his nipples between his teeth. He shivered, stuttering out a small moan. There were hands undoing his pants, and Hongjoong traced his tongue down his abdominals and pulled his pants down as he kneeled down. Seonghwa looked down seeing Hongjoong looking up hopefully at him. Honestly the sight alone was enough to make him cum right on the spot. Hongjoong had no right to look so hot looking up hopefully at Seonghwa hoping he'd pull his underwear off. He was really all in to this. He couldn't help but ruin the moment "Joong-ah why are you so certain that I'm gay?"

Hongjoong chuckled "You blushed every time you looked at me. It's actually really cute. I'm not good at relationships, but I think you're really hot, and want to sleep with you badly. I want to blow off some steam, and you if you'll let me."

Seonghwa bit on his bottom lip. The way HongJoong's voice had lowered at the end of his statement and the look he was getting was like pure sex. He hesitantly grabbed the top of his briefs and pulled them down, his cock springing free. He was incredibly embarrassed but also super turned on. It was easy to tell with how much he was already dripping. When his underwear reached his knees Hongjoong grabbed them, and pulled them down to his feet. He couldn't step out of them as his brain had short circuited from having a mouth around the tip of his dick. HongJoong's mouth was sinful. His tongue was incredibly gifted swirling around the head before finally taking more and more into his mouth sucking and slurping and making an incredibly filthy sound that made his toes curl. He whined softly when the blue haired boy pulled off. 

Hongjoong just chuckled standing up "hold on my pants are going to cut into me also I want to open you up. You said it's been awhile, right? I don't want to hurt you. So lay down." Hongjoong seemed to be struggling to get his skinny jeans off. His brain was too muddled with alcohol and lust. Seonghwa chuckled helping him undo the button. But then gasped when the pants were wiggled off. He sat down reconsidering this whole thing. First, Hongjoong wasn't wearing any underwear and second, he wasn't small by any means. No way a boy that small should have something like that between his legs and he had no shame whatsoever. He looked up at Seonghwa's shocked face and smiled "keep your mouth open and I'll want to fill it Hwa." 

He gently pushed Seonghwa and he decided to right his body on the bed and was surprised when Hongjoong climbed on top of him rubbing the curve of his ass against his hard dick. He groaned clutching on to his hips. Hongjoong chuckled bending down and catching him into another kiss that went from innocent to filthy in seconds flat. He moaned into HongJoong's mouth as he continued to rut up against him. He suddenly had a wicked idea.   
He grabbed Hongjoong by the shoulders and quickly flipped them over. He caged in the smaller boy with his limbs, sitting on his lap. He watched as Hongjoong bit on his lip and looked hot doing so. He quirked up one eyebrow.   
"Joong-ah, do you like this? "he watched the boys face flush as he nodded "you like taller boys don't you Joong-ah?" The blueberry boy moaned in response, grinding against the curve of Seonghwa's ass. Impossibly hard. He had a size kink based on the way he looked right now. He grinned and moved away from the cock rubbing incessantly against him. He climbed higher on HongJoong's chest and grabbed the lube pushing it into his hands. He gave his best flirty smile and said "open me up Joong-ah." Hongjoong seemed quite skilled as he didn't even need to look, the lube behind Seonghwa's back, but he lost focus, his eyes crossing when Hongjoong leaned up pressing his tongue against the leaking slit of his dick. And suddenly we was attacked on both sides. His dick going into HongJoong's mouth and his ass getting a slim finger pushed into it. He moaned at the intrusion feeling a familiar stretch and burn but it felt so good. It had been awhile, but Hongjoong was somehow both forceful and gentle, driving him crazy. He moved his hips rocking back onto HongJoong's finger, a second one slipping in, and forth to push his cock into the open mouth that felt amazing. Hongjoong seemed like he couldn't get enough grabbing onto to his ass and pulling him forward more trying to get more cock into his mouth. Seonghwa couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Hongjoong under his chin and pulled back   
"I'm going to cum if you don't stop Joong-ah. I want you inside me."

HongJoong's low and throaty moan should be illegal. He gently removed his fingers, wiping them off on the bed. "You want to be on top?" He asked, his eyes shining hoping for a yes. 

Seonghwa nodded. It would be easier to decide how much was too much if he was on top. He moved down, plopping into HongJoong's lap and really stopped to look at him. His mouth was wet, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were wide watching with rapt attention. Most of all he was smiling, and he was beautiful. Seonghwa couldn't help but lay a hand against his cheek and stroke his cheekbones with his thumb. There might not be any love, at least not reciprocated but for this short amount of time he could pretend.


	2. Things feel awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seonghwa wakes up next to Hongjoong and feels completely awkward about the whole thing. Unfortunately when they want to talk about it he gets a life-changing phone call. It's ok to pretend a little longer, right?

Seonghwa was shocked awake by his phone ringing. God, he always really hated that ringer. He blinked his eyes a few times, he reached around but realized his phone wasn't anywhere near him. He sat up, pain rippling up his spine. He groaned and grabbed his phone, still ringing annoyingly and answered it

"Earth to hyung!" Sans voice came out of the phone, and he held it away from his ear.

"What's up San?" His brain still hadn't downloaded formality yet. He could feel the lull of sleep still tugging at his exhausted body.

"Hyung, did you forget we were supposed to meet up to study?" Wooyoung's screeching tone was really not what he needed right now. On the only plus side, his eyes were now wide open. 

"I, no what time is it?"

"It's noon. That's why I'm calling."

Seonghwa was suddenly aware of his surroundings. The light flooded into the room, and he wasn't in his bed. He suddenly turned around and saw Hongjoong smiling at him, resting his head on his hand and waving with the other. 

Oh fuck...

"Oh shit! I'll be there soon. Sorry." He hung up, not waiting for a response. "Did my phone wake you?" He asked turning around to face Hoongjoong.

"Yeah, but that's ok." Hongjoong said sitting up, and ruffling his blue hair. "What time is it?"

Seonghwa checked his phone to confirm what San had said "Noon."

Hongjoong flew out of bed stopping once to baby his hip with a small cringe "Oh God! Eden hyung is going to kill me if I'm late. Shit shit shit!" He was naked and rifling through his drawers, finding and putting on his clothes in a hurry.

Seonghwa shyly wrapped himself in the blanket, opting to stay out of HongJoong's way as he frantically dressed and threw things into his bag. "I'll make sure to come back tonight. See you later Hwa!" 

Seonghwa gave a forced smile and waved. Once Hongjoong left he cradled his head. Embarrassed. They had...they did...oh no. He realized he was in HongJoong's bed because his own bed was filthy. He inhaled the blanket he was wrapped in, it was Hongjoongs scent. The whole room smelled like sweat and sex, the same smell he would yell at San for. He got up and dressed for the day. He couldn't leave the room like this. It literally was driving him insane. A few more minutes wouldn't hurt. He threw the window open to fill the room with the crisp smell of outside instead of stale sweat. He cleaned off the boxes of discarded takeout and changed the sheets on his bed. He also put up the lube and unopened condoms into the nightstand with a bright blush on his face. At least the used ones had been tossed in the trash. He sat down rubbing his lower back. It had been awhile since he had his back blown out like that, not that he regretted it. The sex was amazing, but the whole lack of feelings thing was weird. When they had made out, their lips languidly dragging across each other's post first orgasm, it felt like there was more than that. Or maybe it was his own imagination. He stood up shaking his head and running his fingers through his hair. No time to brush his teeth he just popped a mint in his mouth, and packed his backpack. He rushed out of the room as fast as his back would let him run. 

Less than half an hour later he was running into a study area. San and Wooyoung were already studying (surprisingly) His lower back was screaming in agony, but he knew he had wasted enough time with his incessant need to clean. He fell into a chair, his face twisting in agony. He had never been good at hiding his feelings. 

"Hyung are you ok?" San asked, grabbing his shoulder gently. 

Wooyoung narrowed his eyes, and then they went wide "Look at that hickey! I'm thinking he's more than ok. He got his back blown out!" Wooyoung's shrieking laugh pierced the whole area around them. 

Seonghwa blushed, pulling on his shirt frantically. It would have been better if anyone but Wooyoung had noticed. Hell he hadn't checked a mirror before he left. He looked down his shirt, his body was covered in hickeys and almost predatory claiming marks. His face paled and he looked up. San was now staring at him, his mouth hanging open, squeaking out an indignant "Hyung! Was it Hongjoong sunbae?"

Seonghwa nodded his head falling into his hands again. He couldn't lie. It was written all over his face. Here came the regret. When he realized what had happened was probably him being used by a semi drunk Hongjoong for a quick romp. At least that's how he was seeing it now. 

"Well then that's good right? You have been crushing on him since...two days now. Really well done, hyung." San said, clapping him gently on the back.

Seonghwa now shook his head, lifting it to look at San and Wooyoung "He doesn't want a relationship. Last night he wanted to blow off some steam, and I couldn't say no."

"Hard to say no with a mouth full of dick." Wooyoung said, unapologetically. Wooyoung was just that way. He was always like this. Blunt and unapologetic. He said what he meant with no cares if he offended someone or hurt their feelings. He said his truth. Most people thought he was cold, but actually he was very warm and loving. 

He sat up, explaining to them what had happened. Well, how they had wound up in such a situation. He had slept with the object of his crush and how it was unrequited horribly. And how he had rushed out that afternoon, and so they hadn't been able to discuss how this wasn't going to be awkward. Because right now, it felt incredibly awkward. His phone dinged as soon as he finished talking, and he pulled it out. It was from Hongjoong

HJ: I made it just in time. I'm really sorry about rushing out. I hope you aren't upset. 

He worried his bottom lip with his teeth as he wrote back  
SH: No, of course not. I had a study date to get to. 

HJ: cool. Well we can talk about last night when I get back, but I had a great time. You're amazing Hwa.

San was reading over his shoulder and fell back dying of laughter. Seonghwa on the other hand went completely red and wanted to die. Images of the previous night flashed in his head. Being on top of Hongjoong who was groaning and moaning while his own head was thrown back in ecstasy moaning and bouncing on that large dick that filled him up in a way that he was pretty sure rearranged his guts. 

God maybe he really was a slut. 

SH: Sounds good. I had a great time too. 

He slammed his phone down and turned to look at the two laughing idiots. His face was the most impressive shade of red. It bloomed across his cheeks and even up to his ears. 

"Hyung! Hyung! Does he have a big dick?" Wooyoung asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"You're disgusting," he said, pulling out his books from his backpack. Of course the lewd hyena would ask such a suggestive question. A small smirk grew on his face as he pulled out the last book "but yes he's huge." Leaving Wooyoung with an open mouth and a thousand questions. 

They studied together doing any due assignments and talked. After, of course Seonghwa showed Wooyoung just how big was big. Which left the boy sputtering, his own face red. Then, Seonghwa told him about meeting the dance majors and the situation he had defused. Answering their questions about the group chat that was created. He laughed with them, thinking they would all get along well. He didn't know why but he also thought Hongjoong would fit in their group as well. It just felt right. Maybe they were all friends in a past life or something. He kept those thoughts to himself though. They discussed maybe next weekend they should all get together and go drinking or something. 

Finally around 4 Wooyoung had to go. His friend Yeonjun wanted to go over some notes in a class they shared. San decided to go with Seonghwa to the sophomore building. They had planned to just hang out and maybe catch dinner together. They passed the common room on the way to the dorms and were flagged down by Yunho who was perched in Mingi's lap which seemed the norm with these two. 

"Hey San-ah, and Seonghwa hyung." They said in perfect unison, showing the amount of time they had spent together. 

"Hey everyone." Yeosang was walking down the stairs and waved as he ran into the group.

Seonghwa introduced him and San, and without missing a beat they all sat around and started talking. Dreading class tomorrow. As students all did. Yeosang talked about how Jongho was holing up in a practice room for his upcoming vocal test and so he was pretty much on his own for the next few days. Even when conversation switched to dancing, Seonghwa didn't really feel left out. Instead he just listened to them talking about when Yunho would be healing and going over different choreography in a way that even Yeosang could understand. Seonghwa looked at his phone and it was getting late "Hey guys, are you hungry? I was thinking of calling in an order. My treat?" He said. Poor college kids never turn down a free meal. 

"Chicken?" Yeosang asked hopefully. 

Seonghwa laughed. He really was very serious about chicken. He grabbed a flier for a local delivery place off the table that had a menu attached "Yeah you guys look at the menu and let me know what you want." He suppressed a small laugh when the four of them all pressed together on the floor to pour over the menu and point things out. He thought maybe Hongjoong would probably need something to eat. He had mentioned he had a tendency to not eat. So he messaged him

SH: Hey I was going to get some take out. I know you probably haven't eaten anything. Want anything in particular?

HJ: should I worry about how well you know me already? Lol. Anything is fine, no veggies or bell peppers. I hate those. 

SH: got it. 

All the other guys had decided what they wanted. Seonghwa looked over the menu and decided on something for him and Hongjoong as well. He called in the order for everyone that involved a lot of boys yelling over each other. 

"Aren't we lucky to have such a nice hyung always taking care of us?" Mingi said, getting up and wrapping Seonghwa into a tight embrace. 

He laughed hugging Mingi back. He was easily so loveable and cute. His smile was truly the most infectious. "I spoil you all too much." 

Everybody laughed. San and Yeosang seemed to get along really easily. They found out Yeosang was friends with Wooyoung (he was friends with everyone) and went to the same school so San was getting some dirt on his boyfriend. Even Yunho and Mingi were down to get dirt on Woo. Seonghwa smiled. He would never admit it outloud, but he kind of felt like a mom to this little group. Watching them become friends and making sure they had a filling meal. It was in his nature. He looked at his phone realizing the delivery should be there soon. Suddenly Hongjoong walked in, his hands full of bags "I got a big order here." He said holding up the bags. 

Seonghwa walked over to help him with all the bags on his hands. "Joong-ah you didn't pay for this all did you?" 

Hongjoong smiled "I did." He walked over to where Seonghwa was sitting and saw a group of unfamiliar faces he bowed "I'm Kim HongJoong. Music major. And Seonghwa-ssi's roommate, it's nice to meet you all."

Everyone introduced themselves to him, and then they started tearing into the bags grabbing chopsticks and containers. They all sat on the floor around the table. Mingi went up to his room and came back with 6 bottles of soda, handing one to everyone. Share and share alike. That was how things worked in college. 

"I can't believe you went and paid for this. I was going to pay for it all." Seonghwa said pouting a bit

"You'll have to be faster Seonghwa-ssi." Hongjoong said. He took a bite of food, and smiled at him before turning back to everyone else. "Oh hey I know you." He said pointing to Yeosang "you're Jongho's boyfriend! He's got an incredible voice."

Yeosang smiled, the tension from the entirely gay group seemed to lessen dramatically "I am. And he does. Oh, you do a lot of recording. Hongjoongie hyung, right?"

Hongjoong coughed at the nickname "Yeah that's me." His ears went a slight shade of pink which Seonghwa thought was just the cutest thing ever. Yeosang started praising his work, and he was just so humbled and embarrassed. He seemed to shrink, looking at the floor, clearly overwhelmed by the praise. Seonghwa saw him acting cute and tiny and his heart clenched up in his chest. First it was adorable, then he remembered HongJoong's size kink and it got sexy as his face flushed up. 

"Hyung, you ok?" San asked, catching Seonghwa's red face. 

Seonghwa looked up and took a drink "I think I bit some pepper. It was spicy." 

He breathed a sigh of relief when attention was off him. His lie seemed to placate everyone. Everyone was more interested in what Hongjoong did. Yunho even started asking him if he could remix some songs for them to dance to. Hongjoong was more than happy to offer them help with his talent. Before he knew it Hongjoong was added into the group chat. Fast friends just like Seonghwa had predicted. 

It got even later fast as they ate and talked, so San quickly grabbed his leftovers and told everyone bye. He had a early test tomorrow. At that, everyone decided they should go get ready for bed. Eventually the resident would shut down the residential areas to get everyone at least in their rooms. 

"Hey make sure you guys clean up." Hongjoong said in a tone that left no room for argument.

He had a very leader like voice, and everyone kind of grumbled but did as he said. Seonghwa was actually kind of impressed. They bid each other good night and split separate ways to their rooms. Seonghwa trailed behind Hongjoong slightly. Still unsure how this was all supposed to not be awkward. While eating Hongjoong had caught his eye and given him a knowing smile that made him embarrassed. 

Hongjoong opened the door and started laughing when he set his bag down

"You must have OCD." He said while hooking up his laptop to charge.

"What do you mean?" Seonghwa asked taking off his jacket to hang it up, and grabbing HongJoong's to also hang it up before it fell onto the floor.

"You cleaned the room. All the clothes are in hampers, your sheets are changed, the trash is gone, and the room even smells fresh." 

"I just don't like to leave things messy is all." Seonghwa said, embarrassed again. 

Hongjoong walked over to him, and grabbed his shirt pulling him down and kissing him whispering "it's cute." Before diving in and kissing him again. 

Seonghwa was weak, grabbing HongJoong's face, kissing him back hungrily. He molded their lips together, sighing into the mouth that fit his so well. His phone began to ring, and he internally groaned.

Hongjoong held him tight whispering "let it ring." Against his lips and dragged his tongue across Seonghwa's lips. 

But he couldn't because that specific ringtone belonged to his manager. He pulled back giving Hongjoong an apologizing look before pulling out his phone to answer. He didn't even say hello before his manager was talking too fast for him to even understand. 

"Slow down. Try that again manager-nim." he said. He nodded his head giving short noises of understanding. Suddenly, he dropped his phone out of surprise.

"Woah, Hwa. You ok?" Hongjoong asked, bending down to grab the phone. He pressed the phone back into the stricken boys hands. 

Seonghwa didn't move, he just replied with "Yeah ok. I'll, yes ok. Tomorrow then. Thank you." 

Hongjoong waved his hand in front of Seonghwa's face, he looked completely out of it "You there Hwa? Seonghwa-yah?"

"I-I have to p-pack." He said, his body was trembling. Thrumming from all the information he had just received. His head was spinning trying to process what his manager had basically yelled at him.

"No, you need to sit." Hongjoong grabbed his hips and pushed him down onto his bed. He climbed into his lap, wrapping his arms around him. "Tell me what's wrong Hwa."

"That was my manager. He just got me a huge job. I have to leave for a week." Seonghwa said. That was the short of it. He actually got a job to be on the front cover of a well known magazine. Him! The cover! With a whole spread on the inside. He never expected everything would happen so quickly, but apparently the few jobs he had done had gotten a bunch of positive attention and they wanted to do an article about an upcoming "it" boy.

"Well that's not a bad thing then Hwa. Work is always good." Hongjoong pressed his cold hands against Seonghwa's cheeks, and gave him an encouraging smile.

"You don't understand Joong-ah. I'm a model." He said sadly, his head dropping into his shoulder. 

Hongjoong snickered laying his head against Seonghwa's to nudge him affectionately "I knew that. As soon as you took off your glasses."

Seonghwa stopped, his head snapping up to look into his eyes "You what? You didn't say anything?"

"It obviously didn't kill my boner." Hongjoong said, with a laugh. Apparently he was trying to use humor, but it wasn't helping.

Seonghwa frowned, rolling his eyes, and pushing Hongjoong comically out of his lap. 

HongJoong's limbs flailed "That's not nice Hwa!" He whined, but had a smile on his face still. "It was meant as a compliment."

"Fine. Thank you, blueberry-ssi." Seonghwa said, grabbing a suitcase. 

Hongjoong mouthed the words 'blueberry-ssi' and Seonghwa stopped and walked over to him to ruffle his blue locks. Suddenly realization crossed his features "I'm a blueberry?"

"It was meant as a compliment." Seonghwa said smugly as he opened up his drawers. 

Hongjoong sat on the edge of his bed, tucking his folded hands between his knees "So, a whole week huh?"

"Yes. I need to message all my professors, get all my assignments, set makeup dates for everything. And then tell everyone in the group chat I'm leaving. I should probably call San." Seonghwa wasn't really talking, more like making a mental list.

"Hey Hwa, how many pairs of underwear and socks do you plan on taking?" Hongjoong watching him. 

"Well it's so last minute, but if I'm gone for seven days and change my underwear for some reason three times a day then 21 pairs. What are you doing?"

Hongjoong had crept over to the bag and grabbed a piece of fabric "Why didn't you wear this sexy number yesterday Hwa? You didn't seem like the panties type." He asked, holding up something resembling a thong

Seonghwa snatched the underwear away from Hongjoong, his face an impressive shade of scarlet "It's a dancers belt. Much better when wearing tight or revealing clothes than going bare." He gave Hongjoong a pointed look, and the boy squirmed under his gaze. Seonghwa watched him dress this morning as he fought with his skin tight pants with no underwear this morning. 

Seonghwa smirked, feeling like he had in some way won. He picked up his phone and called San, he felt guilty when San answered with sleep laced in his voice "Sorry San-ah. Listen, I got called out for a week. Can you collect my assignments after I message my teachers?" Seonghwa depended on San because 1) San already knew all of his classes and 2) there was no way Hongjoong could do it from how long he was in the studio avoiding his own classes. "You're the best. I'll text you later, go back to sleep." He tossed his phone back on the bed, and continued packing. It was mainly underclothes and baggy comfortable clothes. He knew that for the photo shoots his clothes would all be provided. He just had to show up, sit and get his hair and makeup done and then wear the clothes they gave him. The modeling part for him was easy. He wasn't vain, per se, he just knew he was attractive. He had many many selcas that he uploaded on his Instagram. He had developed a bit of a fanbase. That's why he wore his hair different and then thick framed glasses. It helped him hide his secret so he could live somewhat normally. That's why this upcoming job scared him. He would be even more well known. He might have to wear a mask around campus now. He just wanted a normal college experience, not this nightmare. 

"Hey Hwa, if you're on your way to being a famous model, what are you doing in college?" Hongjoong asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"For options when I'm old and ugly." Seonghwa answered simply. He looked up when Hongjoong began giggling "What?"

"I don't think you will ever get ugly Hwa. You've got one of those faces." He grinned watching the boys ears go pink "you're blushing."

"Shut up Joong-ah." Seonghwa began zipping up his packed bag, and felt his heart squeeze in his chest. He and Hongjoong were bantering like a couple. It felt easy and natural even though this arrangement was nothing like that. He moved the bag to the side, and sat on the side of his bed, facing Hongjoong, their knees brushing "So what about us?"

"Want to continue where we left off?" Hongjoong asked, flashing a predatory grin.

Seonghwa shook his hands furiously at the boy in a defensive posture "No no no. I meant this friends with benefits thing."

"Oh, well I guess while you're gone there are no benefits. Life goes on as usual, right?" Hongjoong looked completely unbothered, and it made his chest tight. He felt sick. 

"Right...uhm I'll check on you, and make sure your eating. And also, you should get to know the people in the group chat better. If you can afford it you can buy them food. Poor college kids stick around for food." He said with a shaky laugh. 

"Yeesh, ok eomma." Hongjoong said, slapping Seonghwa's knee playfully. He looked up at his friend, noticing the uncomfortable look on his face and read it all wrong "Hey don't be so nervous. I'm sure you'll do great." He stood up pushing Seonghwa to the bed, and climbing into his lap. 

Seonghwa tensed up, what the hell was Hongjoong oh, he's kissing him. He had a small internal battle as the kisses started trailing down his jaw and to his neck. He should push him off, and just dump this whole situation. But he couldn't. It felt so good and might give him comfort while he was gone. He could pretend a little bit longer, right?


	3. Phone Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see a little of Hongjoong as get his side of things. I'll try to make the breaks as obvious as possible. Anyways, HJ has holed up in his studio and Seonghwa tells him to go get food with the 6 others. Hongjoong the. Surprises Seonghwa by saying he wanted to call him and it makes him feel warm and fuzzy. Well instead it's dirty because the wind up having phone sex

Hongjoong sat in front of his computer, his fingers lazily drumming on the table, his other hand propping his head up. He was empty. It was day 2 for absolutely no reason for me to go back to the dorm. Seonghwa had left and for some reason he felt like Seonghwa had taken his creativity with him. He sighed, sitting up and dragging his hands down his face. Where had his creative spark gone? He was driving himself crazy. His mind decided to wander off onto what could Seonghwa be doing at this hour? His phone buzzed on the table. Speak of the devil and he shall appear

SH: Have you eaten lately?

Hongjoong thought for a moment. He was pretty sure a handful of chips hadn't counted as eating. Also the endless amounts of sweet drinks probably also didn't count either. He realized his took too long to come up with an answer as his phone buzzed in his hands,

SH: I better see a group message asking for a dinner date

Hongjoong cursed. Well, he wasn't getting any work done anyways. He opened up the group chat. The last message being well wishes for Seonghwa, and a selfie of him looking so damn good in a suit that he may or may not have snuck off to the bathroom to jerk off too. It was crazy. Hongjoong had always been more focused on music. Sure he liked sex, but he never really needed it. After seeing Seonghwa it was like it lit a fire of carnal desire in him. Seeing him, being around him, he ignored his primary aversion to skinship and wanted to touch him. He wanted to hear him moan his name at his touch, or hear the sounds he made while getting pounded into the mattress. Seonghwa was so attractive and just plain beautiful especially with his hair disheveled, sweaty, with pink cheeks, stuttering out broken cries, fighting desperately to not be too loud, and losing the battle. He shook his head willing himself not to get horny just at letting his mind wander off and typed in the chat

HJ: hey everyone would you guys like to meet up and get some dinner? We can pile in my van and go to an all you can eat BBQ.

It didn't take long for answers to start piling in

S: sounds amazing hyung.   
YH: count me in too  
MG: me too, me too!  
YS: You had me at dinner hyung   
WY: I'll never turn down free food  
JH: sure I actually could use your help on a piece Hyung.   
SH: I'm so happy to see you guys get along  
*Selca of him giving a smile and thumbs up*

Hongjoong groaned. Seeing Seonghwa without his glasses and his hair down like that looking so carefree sent heat coursing through his veins. He really had no right to look that sexy. Seonghwa liked to take pictures. Of things he saw and of himself. I guess when you look that good a little vanity is expected. But to him, Seonghwa was the most attractive person he had ever met. As a way of almost proving it he looked at his phone background. The night before Seonghwa left they had stayed up fucking almost all night. And Seonghwa wanted a picture to keep with him. It was the both of them curled together in bed with tousled hair, and Seonghwa was kissing his cheek. He touched his cheek smiling warmly at the memory. If only he was better at feelings. Then maybe, he'd break his own rules for Seonghwa. They really did make a cute couple. He brought his messages back up after all the responses had poured in. 

HJ: great I'm leaving the studio now. I'll be there in less than 10. I'll park outside the sophomore building. 

His phone continued to ding but he ignored them. It was just confirmation, or them all responding to Seonghwa. He packed up his untouched equipment. Maybe a filling meal and a good night sleep was all he needed to get his creative fuel back. He checked his phone once more before leaving a saw a message from Seonghwa in their personal chat

SH: Thank you for going to eat Joong-ah. I don't need to come back to a dead roommate. 

HJ: I'll be fine eomma, don't worry. 

He grinned walking to his van imagining the frown on the boy's face. He pocketed his phone and in 20 minutes his van was filled with noise of 6 voices trying to talk over each other. Perhaps he hadn't really considered what it would be like hanging out with a large group. He was an introvert, but because of Seonghwa he made a large group of friends, which he wasn't used to. He drummed his fingers along the steering wheel, not accustomed to the level of noise. He felt like a father who got left alone with the kids and had no idea what the hell he was doing. And then he came almost face to face with the most tactless demon he had ever met as he pulled into a really good bbq place.

The demon named Wooyoung.

"Hey Joongie hyung is it true you and Seonghwa hyung fucked?" 

And at that moment the whole van decided to get quiet. Why at that exact moment? His face flushed. He wasn't really used to answering personal questions. Hell, he didn't even really like when all the members tried to hug him for taking them out. 

San was better at reading the air "Woo-ah it's not our business."

Wooyoung pouted "but Seonghwa Hyung said he had a big-"

"Personality!" San yelled loudly. 

Hongjoong was going to have to buy San a present. Like, you're my new best friend present. Luckily, the tension disappeared when the doors opened. Yunho and Mingi, being the tallest, needed to stretch out their limbs. Hongjoong gave San a very grateful smile which was returned. If he remembered correctly, San was Seonghwa's old roommate, which meant they were probably very close. Hongjoong decided that San was currently his favorite.

They crowded together at a big table and began ordering different sides and meats to cook. When the table was full Wooyoung took the lead and started cooking the meat with help from Hongjoong. It was weird how the boy went from loud and invasive to focused on his task. Apparently the others were useless in cooking.   
"San-ah you are so lucky," Mingi said nudging the boy "Woo-ah is a great dancer and a good cook. Yunho-yah is lucky if he doesn't burn down the kitchen."

"Yeosang hyung tends to burn things or set off smoke alarms." Jongho said with a laugh. 

Yeosang flushed smacking his boyfriend playfully "Well at least I try. You act like a spoiled idol Maknae and expect food to be brought to you."

Everyone laughed as cooked meat began piling onto plates. Hongjoong was stunned as the noisy boys were immediately silent. Only occasional slurps and clicks of the chopsticks were the only sounds made. He sat down to eat with the rest of them. As he sat he noticed how hungry he actually was. In front of a computer, while in the studio, he didn't feel the need for food. Now, he couldn't eat fast enough. He basically shoved food into his mouth along with the other boys. Cooking more meat as they needed it. Afterwards everyone had happy grins on their faces.

"Hyung, I haven't eaten like that in forever. Thanks a lot." Yunho said, rubbing his stomach. 

Hongjoong gave him a smile "You should thank Seonghwa-ssi. He knew I've been holed up in my studio and haven't eaten."

San gave a soft hum "Seonghwa-hyung has always been very perceptive. He notices habits people have very quickly. He's like a mom who learns her babies."

Everyone gave a laugh. Yeosang spoke up "That's true. I haven't known Seonghwa Hyung as long as San of course. But when I was upset, without hesitation he did whatever he needed to make sure I was happy again."

"He hardly even knew us, and offered to buy dinner and feed us because he knew we would be hungry." Mingi said. 

"I hate to admit it, but Seonghwa Hyung is always very nice." Wooyoung said, looking bored. His pink cheeks betrayed him though. He teased Seonghwa endlessly because deep down he really did love his hyung. 

Hongjoong listened as they talked and felt something bubble up in his chest. A warmth that seemed to spread all over. He smiled fondly thinking about how flustered Seonghwa would be if he heard all this. His deep voice pitching up and his cheeks going a soft pink. Unable to look anyone in the eye. The same look he had whenever Hongjoong kissed him. He decided to message him

HJ: the kids are bragging about you.

SH: What? What are they saying? There's nothing to brag about. 

HJ: I beg to differ. Hey, what are you doing later?

SH: Nothing. I'm hanging out in my hotel room. It's actually really nice. 

HJ: can I call you later?

SH: what for?

HJ: I miss you.

\-----  
Seonghwa stared at his phone and his jaw dropped. His heart was beating against his chest wildly. Why was Hongjoong acting like this? And he wanted to call him because- well it was written there plain as day. It seemed to echo in his head  
I  
Miss  
You.  
This was some sort of twisted absurd dream right? He realized he hadn't responded and began to panic. How do you respond to that? Start wildly typing oh my god yes I miss you too please love me Joong-ah...no bad idea. He took a deep breath

SH: Oh, well I'm free. 

He nodded as he hit send. Perfect. Totally aloof. Very cool. Good job me. He laid back against the plush pillows on his bed. They had put him in some really lavish hotel. He was shocked at how this big bed and room were just for him. He was grateful though. Even the room service here was really good. The bed was soft and felt really nice against his sore body. It was go, go, go. Different locations, different poses, and even an upcoming television interview that he hoped he wouldn't look stupid on. Tomorrow he would be sitting with the writer or his article and he definitely wanted to come across as intelligent but humble. For right now though he just wanted to relax his sore body. He never got used to having to hold poses or go through a range of motions for every click. Look here, do this, stand like that, wait let's adjust the light. Hold on let's fix your hair, make up, touch up, too much shine. It wasn't that he didn't want to look his best, out his best foot forward, but sometimes it was taxing. He wouldn't trade it for anything though. He got paid well, he looked effortlessly good, and now in college was attempting to better himself. He sighed readjusting on his bed, his eyes closing on their own accord, his own exhaustion seeming to take him into a quick nap.

He felt his phone start vibrating repeatedly, and his eyes immediately snapped open. How long had he napped? He looked at his phone. All the kids were sending him thanks for persuading Hoongjoong hyung to take them out, and they were super full and happy. He got pictures of all the couples and he smiled. Everyone was acting like he had been gone forever and he might forget what they looked like. They even started sending pictures with HongJoong too, and he looked very cute. Freaking out at Wooyoung trying to kiss him, mild panic with Mingi's hugging. He had told Seonghwa skinship made his skin crawl. Sex, behind closed doors, was fine but outside affection was a big no. He was a peculiar boy. To Seonghwa that just made him that much more endearing. He smiled at the barrage of photos and selcas he got. These were all his friends. He really hoped they would all be friends for the rest of their lives. Somehow in the very short time they had been together they had all grown super close. It was ridiculous to think in five days they had all grown as close as a family. Making sure everyone ate, and did their homework. Checking on Hongjoong and making sure he got up to at least stretch while at the studio. He really did feel like a mom to them all. He even got the occasional 'Yes eomma' in response to his caring. He smiled and switched to his home screen to look at his new background. It was him and Hongjoong together before he left. It was kind of a risque photo as they were both naked and had just finished having sex, but it looked like a couple photo. Seonghwa's lips pressed to HongJoong's flushed cheek. He cherished this photo. Even if he and Hongjoong weren't anything serious, at least he had this. 

He had gotten so lost in his thoughts that he jumped when his phone rang. He looked at the screen, and it was Hongjoong. Not like he wasn't expecting the call, but he was shocked at how quickly he had called him. He took a deep breath to orient himself and answered the phone.

"Hey." He said, and congratulated himself for such a smooth approach. 

"Hey Haw, how's the modeling going?" HongJoong asked. From the sounds it sounded like he was walking around. Had he called as soon as he walked in the room?

"It's been non-stop. I'm going to be on TV even. I'm apparently the new "It boy" so it's all really exciting." He answered. 

"Wow that sounds really cool. You'll have to let us all know when you'll be on TV so we can watch you!" Hongjoong actually sounded really excited for him. It made Seonghwa's heart dance happily against his chest as his cheeks grew warm. 

"Yeah of course. Tomorrow in the afternoon I'm having lunch with the writer of the article." Seonghwa said not wanting to brag or anything. 

"Oh, so you really are free to stay up for a bit?" Hongjoong asked, something about the way his tone dropped into something akin to a purr made electricity zip up Seonghwa's spine. 

"Y-yes. Why?" He asked, his voice quivering slightly.

"I'm having another block and I think a perfect scenario would be phone sex with my friend." Hongjoong said, sounding incredibly sensual and yet completely calm. 

Unlike Seonghwa, who was close to panicking. Phone sex. He had no idea how to even do that. And to talk about sexy things and also get off by yourself with your partner listening to your moans, well that sounded terrifying. He didn't really like his moans. But he liked HongJoong's "I-I haven't ever done this before."

He heard Hongjoong chuckle and it made him smile "I'm not exactly well versed either, but I think it could be fun. I can't get you off my mind, and that picture in a suit...fuck Hwa. I had to go jerk off because it was hot." 

Seonghwa blushed. His blueberry had to jerk off to his selca. The thought started a bubbling of heat in his stomach, spreading through his veins. He was hot and his cock twitched in his sleep pants "You did?" 

"Yes! I'm already hard just thinking about it."

"Really? Joong-ah it was just me in a suit." His phone vibrated against his face and he pulled it away from his ears, putting on speaker and checking the message. He dropped his phone in surprise, a soft "Oh." Crossing his lips. There was a picture of HongJoong's lower half, his dick staining against his underwear. He had to kill some of the heat that was threatening to swallow him whole "you wore underwear Joong-ah. I'm so proud."

Hongjoong chuckled "I tend to when I don't know if I'm coming home. No reason to sit in sweaty ass juice. But this isn't about that. Did you like the picture?" 

Seonghwa sent back his own picture. His own arousal was perfectly visible in his sleep pants. He heard Hongjoong moan softly at receiving the picture and he bit down on his bottom lip whispering softly, his voice husky "What do you think?" 

"Fuck Hwa I want you so bad. I think I'm addicted to you." HongJoong's voice was breathy.

"Did you start without me HongJoong-ssi?" He asked, sticking his fingers in his mouth.

"Couldn't help it. You're irresistible. But my hand is nothing compared to you." He stopped, listening intently "Hwa please tell me you aren't sucking on your fingers."

"I am." He answered, removing his slick fingers from his mouth. He laid his phone next to him to lay on his side. He heard Hongjoong let out a whimper, and that was it. He used his dry hand to wiggle his pants down, and pushed a finger in to breach his tight hole, letting out a breathy moan. It felt really nice and way better than when he was alone. 

"That's it baby, open yourself up for me. I love hearing your whimpers when you have fingers inside of you. Like it's just not quite enough but feels...ah shit...good." Hongjoong said.

Seonghwa smiled coyly. Hongjoong had almost lost control when he had whimpered as he shoved another finger into his hole. It was warm and he rubbed along the walls, opening himself up already moaning pathetically as he rubbed his thighs together, seeking friction "Joong-ah it feels so good. I want your big dick." He blushed at saying something so vulgar but at the same time it was true. He couldn't deny that he had thought about Hongjoong a lot while he was gone. The picture on his home screen was proof enough of that, but he definitely didn't imagine them having phone sex. He pushed his third finger in, curling his fingers and crying out at the intensity of the pleasure. HongJoong's breathy moans sending him spiraling deeper into bliss. 

"What you are thinking about that's got you sounding so beautiful?" Hongjoong asked, his voice pitching up feeling tightness curling up in his stomach.

"You Joong-ah. I obviously love having sex with you if I already miss your dick." He dissolved into moans. Bringing his hips down into the bed rutting up against his sheets with his fingers pressing incessantly on all his sensitive spots inside himself. 

\----

Hongjoong didn't know why but hearing Seonghwa say that made heat bloom in his heart and in his stomach. He grit his teeth trying to keep himself from immediately busting a nut from some sweet words.   
"Well I'll fill you up when you come back Hwa." He whispered to his phone, choking back a cry when he twisted his wrist in a fashion similar to how Seonghwa touched him. 

"J-Joong-ah I-I…" Seonghwa whimpered and moaned. 

Hongjoong knew he was incredibly close. Seonghwa stuttered and couldn't get out sentences when he was going to cum. He grinned "Go ahead and cum for me then baby." He said, allowing himself to let go. He listened intently as Seonghwa basically choked, and cried out as an orgasm ripped through him. It was the most beautiful sound Hongjoong had ever heard. His toes curled up as finally the tension snapped. His hips kicked up into his hand and he let out a moan and long drawn out groan as he came in his hand. Spilling all over his stomach. He listened to Seonghwa panting on the other side of the phone. He heard movement and then his phone vibrated, he looked at the picture he was sent. Seonghwa had sent a picture of the mess he made on his bed.

"I need a towel and it's all your fault Kim HongJoong." Seonghwa said playfully. 

Hongjoong sent a picture of the mess he made all over his hand and stomach. He heard Seonghwa groan "Yeah, I'm not much better off Park Seonghwa." 

They chatted idly as they cleaned up. And decided sleep would be good. They wished each other goodnight. But as Seonghwa laid down to close his eyes and fall blissfully into sleep, Hongjoong opened up his laptop filled to the brim with ideas he had to get out right away.


End file.
